Current text entry in cockpit requires a pilot to use physical controls, such as a multifunction keypad (MKP) or cursor control panel (CCP), typically located on a pedestal. Entering text into the MKP or CCP requires pilots to shift their eyes down to the MKP or CCP. Looking down to enter text takes a pilot's focus away from other important pilot tasks.
Additionally, current avionics systems use quick access keys (QAKs) for pilots to select display formats (such as flight management system (FMS), chart, and map) by pressing buttons on an MKP. QAKs require head-down operation, which may distract a pilot from other flying tasks. The head-down operation distractions may be especially problematic in single pilot aircraft. For example, in current single pilot aircraft, format selection is required more often in a single pilot three display system where only two displays are typically used. Additionally, for example, workload due to format selection feels higher because it is a “blocking” task; that is, a format must be selected before a task can be started. Further, errors in format selection often cause the system to remove desired information from the display, which creates additional workload to correct.
Further, existing cursor control devices require pilots to use a hand movement to position a cursor. Typically, to perform cursor control operations, pilots would be required to user their hands to operate a cursor control device to manipulate a cursor from one point, selectable object, or interactive control on the display to another point, selectable object, or interactive control on the display; however, interfacing with a cursor control device requires the pilot to perform head-down tasks that detract from a pilot's ability to focus on important head-up tasks. Additionally, currently avionics systems are required to have primary and back up cursor control devices for each pilot in case of failure of a cursor control device. Currently, there is no means for controlling where text data is to be entered on the flight deck without using a cursor control device, a touchscreen, or an MKP.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method, apparatus, and system which provide solutions to the aforementioned existing problems.